Never Underestimate a Cherry Blossom
by Li Sakura2
Summary: AU. Sakura and Syaoran have never met. There's gangs, runaway's, guns, killing, blod, fights, hate, love, sex, and a whole bunch of people thrown into something too deep for them to comprehend...
1. Guns and Sakura Flowers

This is my first fic ever posted on here, and I wanna make it good. Have fun reading. I had to upload this chapter again, so, Angel Blossom, thanks for that review on the first original chapter! ^-^ Very much appreciated!  
  
Never Underestimate A Cherry Blossom  
  
~Chapter One: Guns And Sakura Flowers~  
  
In China:  
  
Brown hair fell into cold amber eyes as Li Syaoran walked down the hall of the private school he attended, his eyes widened as he bumped into someone while going around the corner.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran, I'm sorry!" Tomoyo exclaimed, looking up at her cousin, her violet-blue eyes wide with apology, she brushed a strand of purplish-black hair from her face.  
  
"It's alright Tomoyo-Chan." He replied calmly as he brushed past her and continued down the hall. Tomoyo watched him go.  
  
"He's been like that ever since his mother told him he was being engaged to that Chang girl." Came a voice from behind her, Tomoyo turned around and smiled at Chiharu.  
  
"I know, it's really terrible what Aunt Yelan did to him, even though she did it for the good of the Clan." Tomoyo commented as they started to walk down the hallway together. "Yelan says Chang Fei is very strong and will be a great help to the Clan, since they're the head of a leading technology company."  
  
Chiharu nodded, "I still don't like her though. She's very rude to the other girls, very clingy, and, besides, she has a very pointy nose." Chiharu finished, making gesture with her hands to imitate how pointy Fei's nose was.  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "I think we'll have to do something about this arranged marriage."  
  
Chiharu grinned, "I was waiting to hear that!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Japan:  
  
Feet pounded on gravel as Sakura and Meilin ran towards their bikes. Sakura got to her light pink one first and hopped on, shoving her helmet on and hitting the gas, Meilin followed close behind.  
  
Guns were fired at the two speeding motorcycles and Meilin twisted around, taking out her gun and firing at the other gunmen, one fell and Meilin swore.  
  
The gunmen, meanwhile, were radioing for others to come and giving them the direction of the two fleeing gang members.  
  
"Damn it!" a man yelled, slamming a fist on a brick wall, "You let them escape! Those two Cherry Blossoms were our ticket to the Leader! If you don't bring them to me by tomorrow, it'll be your heads!" his voice boomed over the lessening gunshots and his men cowered as he watched the two girls ride away, starring at the tattoos of cherry blossoms on their backs until it faded away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Cherry Blossoms HQ:  
  
"Girls, you could've gotten yourselves killed!" a man boomed, looking down at his emerald and ruby eyed daughters. "You had me so worried!" he said sternly.  
  
"Father!" The ruby-eyed girl whined, "It wasn't our fault! Those men followed us to the club!"  
  
Sakura nodded, brushing a stray piece of honey colored hair from her face, "Meilin's right!"  
  
The man interrupted, "I do not care!" he bellowed. "I am tired of you two getting into all this trouble. I know you've grown up here, as Cherry Blossoms. We are an age-old organization, or gang, as some like to call it. We thrive here, and you two are no exception. When we first came out as an 'underhanded organization' as I'll call it from now on, you two were very young, Meilin, you were one and a half, and Sakura, not even a month old. You do not remember how the police thought of us as a meager threat. You do not remember how my father, the leader at that time, was killed in an all- out hold up, and proved that we were a force to be reckoned with. After that, I took over this and it has been running smoothly ever since, but lately you two have been making stupid mistakes, and that idiot head of police has been able to track you both."  
  
Sakura and Meilin gulped, their father was never this mad with them, but they had seen it with others, and hoped that he would be lenient with them.  
  
"That's why I've decided to send you on my new project." He said smoothly.  
  
Sakura and Meilin looked quickly up at him, "WHAT!?" the cried in unison.  
  
He smiled, "You'll like it, I promise, and, besides, this will get you out of trouble for a while, and when you come back, you'll be able to handle yourselves like you should." He explained, eyeing Sakura and Meilin's reddening faces, "You are to go to Hong Kong with thirty of our best men and women to spread the reputation of our organization, and to teach no one to ever underestimate a Cherry Blossom. Rika, Naoko, Eriol, and Yamazaki will be going with you, of course. Your brother, Touya, and Yukito will be staying here to help me run the organization. You are two, for the most part, responsible 18-year-old girls. I expect you behave as such. Your plane leaves in one week's time."  
  
Sakura and Meilin started to protest, but they were interrupted by a man that came bursting into the room, "Fujitaka-sama! One of our cargo ships has been sunk! We think that it is the work of the Panthers!"  
  
Fujitaka glared at the man, "I will deal with this in a moment, but for the time being." he said, turning to the two girls, "You must leave. You have one week, and then we are sending you to China. We have everything ready for you, and money has been transferred into some bank accounts under other names for you. Sakura, Meilin, in one week you both will be Mizuno Ying Fa and Mizuno Mei Ling. You are excused, I have some business to deal with."  
  
Sakura and Meilin glared and turned heel, they stomped out of the room. Once out of earshot, they exploded, "I can't believe him! Sending us to Hong Kong just for making a few mistakes!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"I know! We couldn't help it, we didn't know that fight was staged as a trap for us!" Meilin complained.  
  
Sakura nodded glumly as they headed to their rooms for the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura's Room:  
  
Sakura sighed as she lay down on her bed. She climbed under the soft pink bed covers and curled into a ball. 'I don't want to go to China. Even though my friends are coming, Touya and Yuki won't be there, and Ariko isn't going either. I'll miss him. How could Father be so cruel as to send me to China without my fiancé?' her thoughts about her fiancé and hating China continued until she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Li House:  
  
Syaoran stood by the window in his room, staring at the snow that was gently falling outside when a knock came at his door.  
  
"Syaoran? Are you coming down for dinner?" Tomoyo called.  
  
Syaoran sighed, "Coming Tomoyo." He called, going to his door and opening it. Tomoyo stood there, dressed in a traditional Chinese dress, her hair done up in an elegant twist on her head.  
  
"Aunt Yelan says to dress up, because she has an announcement to make." Tomoyo said, and turning, she left.  
  
Syaoran groaned and closed the door to get changed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Japan:  
  
Sakura ran down the street, cursing rapidly, she didn't know how they could possibly find her so fast; did they have a tracker on her? Impossible! They would've found the HQ by now if the did!  
  
She skidded around a corner, pulling the gun out from the small of her back just in case. It was a handgun, made to fit her hand perfectly, and was covered with a design of cherry blossoms all over it; it had been a gift from her father when she had gotten her tattoo. Her other hand reached unconsciously to the tattoo of a cherry blossom flower on her back and she grinned.  
  
They'd never catch her. She was a Cherry Blossom, she was THE Cherry Blossom, her name, Sakura, even meant cherry blossom in Japanese, and as everyone around here knew, you can't catch a falling cherry blossom. She hopped onto a fire ladder and climbed up, she hit the top just as she heard the men below her round the corner into the alley she had just been in. They stopped; looking confused, but continued down the alley. Sakura watched from the roof, and then threw on the red sweater tied around her waist and a red hat and sunglasses to cover her face and took the door into the apartment building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Li House:  
  
Syaoran sighed, adjusting his robes and watched the door patiently awaiting his mother's arrival. 'She's doing this just to hold everyone in suspense.' He thought bitterly, 'I swear, if this has anything to do with this Fei girl, I will leave.'  
  
Li Yelan entered through the main door, her fine Chinese robes flowing out behind her, as she walked, no, glided to the head of the table. She sat, he son, Li Syaoran, to her right side.  
  
"Good evening son." She said calmly.  
  
"Good evening, Mother." Syaoran squeezed out, "I hear you have an announcement to make."  
  
"Yes, I do, son, and it will be made at the end of our dinner." She said as the food was placed in front of them. It was going to be a very long dinner indeed.  
  
What felt like hours later, they had all finished their dinner. Syaoran sat rigidly on the end of his seat, watching his mother. Tomoyo, who sat to his right, gave him and odd look and then turned her attention to her aunt.  
  
"My announcement concerns my son, Xiao Lang." She started, Syaoran groaned inwardly; she had used his Chinese name, which meant it was serious, only his mother used that name, everyone else either called him Li-kun, or Syaoran. "The arrangements have been made, Chang Fei and Xiao Lang will be wed in two months time." She finished. Syaoran eyes shot open wide. Two months? No! He didn't want to marry in to months! He barely knew the girl, let alone love her!  
  
'I'm not going to marry her!' he thought, and a plan started to formulate in his head as he was excused to go to his room.  
  
Wei stopped him on the way up, "Li-sama, are you alright?"  
  
Syaoran looked at him, "Yes, Wei, I am. Please, send up some rock climbing gear, I have decided to go climbing tomorrow and would like to be prepared."  
  
"Yes Li-sama." Wei said, bowing and leaving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the end of the first chapeter, I hope y'all liked it. The ext ones will hopefull all be quite a bit longer, just had to get started thaks, bai now. 


	2. Escapee's, Clubbing, and New Gang's

I actually got a review! *Is so happy.* Thank-you so much Angel Blossom and Li Syaoran Is So KAKOII! Yay!!! I'd also like to introduce ma new muse. He may not be here all the time, only when my poor tired brain needs a boost of inspiration. But I dragged him along for this chappie to introduce him. *Looks to her left.* TRITAN! Come hhhhhheeeeeerrrrrrreeeeee!!!  
  
*A guy with short blond hair pops up.* Yes?  
  
Tritan, I'd like you to meet everyone who decides to read this story, 'k?  
  
Tritan: Ok.  
  
Yay! Ok then, I'll leave you to intro this chappie. Bai now everyone!  
  
Tritan: Uh. Here's the next chapter. *Runs.*  
  
~*~*~*~ = Scene change "Blah" = Talk 'Blah' = thoughts (A/N: Blah) = Authors notes  
  
Never Underestimate A Cherry Blossom  
  
~Chapter Two: Escapee's, Clubbing, and New Gang's~  
  
Li House:  
  
Li Syaoran looked down at the rock climbing gear and frowned. 'I thought Wei would suspect something.' he thought, shrugging. He grabbed the backpack that he had packed and some rope from the pile. Of he had been on the second story, he naturally would've just jumped down, he'd been training all his life, but he was on the forth story. No way he was going to risk it.  
  
He looked out the window, then went and tied the rope tightly to the doorknob. He grabbed the rope and hooked it to the harness, and slipped into it. He climbed onto the windowsill and turned around. Slowly, he lowered himself down and out of the window. He ever so slowly made his way down the wall, being careful to avoid windows; he definitely did not want to be caught.  
  
He sighed as her felt his feet touch ground, it felt like he had been hanging on the rope for hours! He carefully unclipped the harness and sprinted towards the gate. Once over it, he grinned. Syaoran hadn't felt this good in ages.  
  
"I'm free. Free!" he said aloud as he walked down the street, looking up at the stars and smiling some more.  
  
"No more elders, no more arranged marriage, and no more having to live up to others' expectations of you." he said, turning a corner and bumping into someone. He looked down, startled, and came face to face with a pair of tired emerald green eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Plane:  
  
Sakura watched out the window of the plane and sighed.  
  
"What cha think'n 'bout, Saku?" Meilin asked.  
  
"I'm just thinking about Ariko, and how much I'll miss him while we're there!" Sakura explained.  
  
"Oh, come on Saku! You never know, maybe while we're in Hong Kong you'll fall in love with some Chinese millionaire!!!" Meilin teased.  
  
"Oh, come off it, Mei-chan!" Sakura said, playfully shoving Meilin.  
  
Just then the intercom came on, "Our arrival in China will be in forty-five minutes. Good day."  
  
Meilin smiled, "Only forty-five minutes until we find out!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Forty-five Minutes Later:  
  
Sakura and Meilin stepped off the plane.  
  
"Have a nice day Mizuno Ying Fa-sama and Mizuno Mei Ling-sama." The flight attendant greeted.  
  
"You too!" they said in unison, giggling as they headed for the baggage claim. Sakura fixed the position of the gun fixed snuggly in the small of her back. Hey, just in case!  
  
"There you two are!" a voice called out from in front of them, Sakura and Meilin looked up to see Eriol with Naoko and Takashi.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura called, waving.  
  
"How come you weren't on our flight?" Meilin questioned.  
  
"Fujitaka-sama said it would be better to send us on different flights. So Takashi and I came on one flight, while Naoko and the others took another, and you two another." Eriol explained.  
  
"Oh." Sakura replied while greeting the others warmly. "What about our apartments?"  
  
Eriol paused for a moment, "I think we'll have to rent separate ones, you know, around Hong Kong, but all of us here can get ones close together."  
  
Meilin spoke up, "Sakura and I -will- be getting one together, seeing as we're still under the same surname."  
  
Just then Sakura interrupted by hooking her arm through Meilin's, with Naoko on her other, "Let's go see China!" she smiled, she was feeling better and better about this trip to Hong Kong all the time, and besides, she and Ariko could always write and call, right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura and Meilin walked down a street filled with apartment building, some very old, and some very new and high-tech looking.  
  
"There's so many, Mei-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, she was very tired of searching for an apartment and just wished to fall into a nice, soft bed..  
  
Meilin nodded, "Which one looks good for us, Saku?" she asked.  
  
Sakura looked around, "How about we look around the corner, maybe they'll have a good one there.?" she asked, making a face at the building's she didn't like.  
  
"Sure." Meilin trailed off as Sakura and her walked around the corner and Sakura walked smack into a stranger with amber colored eyes.  
  
"Itai!" she cried, looking up, "Oh, gomen, Sir. I wasn't looking where I was."  
  
He looked down at her calmly, "No, it was my fault, really, I wasn't paying attention." he trailed off. 'She doesn't seem to be from around here or she would've recognized me by now. And she speaks Japanese. Must've just moved here.' he thought, "Li Syaoran, and you are?"  
  
Sakura looked back at Meilin and Meilin nodded encouragingly, urging her to tell him her name. 'But what name do I tell him?' she thought, 'My real name or fake?' she thought quickly.  
  
"Eh hem." He coughed.  
  
She looked up at him, "Kinomoto Sakura, and this is my sister, Kinomoto Meilin. Pleasure, Li-kun."  
  
He blinked, "Uh. Pleasure to meet you too, Kinomoto-san-" he started.  
  
Sakura interrupted, "You can call me Sakura if you want."  
  
"Uh. Ok then, Sakura-chan, and you may call me Syaoran.. What are you both doing here?" he inquired.  
  
Meilin stepped up beside Sakura, "Looking for an apartment." she explained, "But with very little luck so far, and we're both very tired, we're thinking of maybe getting a hotel room for the night and going to find an apartment tomorrow."  
  
Syaoran paused, as if thinking, "I know of a good place to stay." he replied.  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked, her face lighting up.  
  
"Yes, it's around the corner from here, follow me." He said, turning around.  
  
Sakura and Meilin followed eagerly behind, hoping to god that they would like this apartment. They were so tired.  
  
"Well, here it is." Syaoran introduced.  
  
Meilin and Sakura looked up at the building, it looked perfect! It was new, but not too new so as it would look cold, but cozy.  
  
"Thank-you Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as they went inside, Syaoran trailing behind.  
  
Meilin sauntered up to the reception desk, "Hello, do you happen to have any three bedroom apartments free?" she inquired.  
  
The landlady looked up, "One moment, dear." She said softly, shuffling through here papers, "Why, yes, one apartment like that, and yes, it is free, would you like it?"  
  
Meilin smiled, "Yes please."  
  
The landlady handed Meilin the papers and she signed them under her other name and handed them back, "Here."  
  
"It's number1270." She replied, handing her the keys, "You seem like a very nice girl, I hope we get more residents like you."  
  
Meilin took the keys and turned around, and as the three turned and headed up the stairs, Meilin and Sakura burst out laughing, "That was good, Mei- chan! 'Yes please!' and 'Here', oh, and don't forget 'I hope we get more residents like you'!" Sakura joked, slapping Meilin on the back and feeling a bit like she was back in Japan with the gang.  
  
Syaoran frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Meilin laughed loudly, "It means, I was acting, I ain't that much of a good girl!"  
  
Sakura nodded, "Far from it!" Syaoran shook his head, a curious expression crossing his face as her looked at Sakura, she sure had pretty eyes.  
  
'Um.Hello, earth to Syaoran! What are you thinking?! You ran away to get away from all this! You wanted freedom! Not to go out and find a girlfriend!' he sighed, turning, "Well, girls, it's been nice meeting you both, but I have to be going."  
  
Meilin and Sakura frowned, "Where do you have to be so soon?" Meilin asked, "We're just getting to know each other!"  
  
Syaoran paused, where was he going to go? He hadn't thought about bringing money along, and he didn't know anyone he could go to.  
  
Sakura spoke up, "You must stay for a while so we can repay you for showing us this place! Come on, please!" she begged, winking at him.  
  
'Wow, did it just get hot in here?' he thought to himself, "Well, I, uh. I have, uh."  
  
"Then it's settled! You'll spend the night with us!" Meilin exclaimed, dragging him into their apartment.  
  
'How do I end up in these messes???' he asked himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura adjusted the pink sparkly halter she had on under her leather jacket and pulled down the leather shorts she was wearing a bit. It had taken Meilin and her forever to convince Syaoran to go clubbing with them, it seemed as if he was afraid to be around large groups of people.  
  
Meilin was wearing a red tub top that matched her eyes and a short black leather jacket and tight red pants, while Syaoran was just wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and dark sunglasses. They had insisted he take them to the hottest club in Hong Kong, and boy, did he ever!  
  
It was called Club Calypso, and it was an awesome place! Black lights and strobe lights and all kinds of cool effects everywhere, Sakura and Meilin jumped right into the dance floor, while Syaoran got a both table for them at the back.  
  
Sakura and Meilin danced together, Sakura's hands on Meilin's (A/N: Nope, this is STRICTLY S+S/E+T/ect. Fanfic.. ^-^) hips, and guys from all over the dance floor turned their heads to the two dancing girls. Syaoran watched them from the booth, smirking. And they were sisters? Imagine how they were with friends!  
  
Meilin smirked and leaned over to Sakura's ear, "Blond bimbo and lackey's, twelve o'clock." She whispered, Sakura nodded, and when she felt a tap on her shoulder, turned around smiling.  
  
"Hello!" she greeted.  
  
The blond snorted, "I'm Kyoshi, and this is OUR turf, and we don't want sluts like you here!" she said, flexing her arms to show off her snake tattoo.  
  
Sakura sneered, "Oh, look, the little girl's got a snake tattoo! That must mean she's part of a gang! I'm so scared!" Sakura cried, faking shivers.  
  
"Yea! We better leave now or they'll surely beat us up!" Meilin said, turning to leave, Sakura followed the motion. The blond smiled in satisfaction, but cried out in surprise as too boots flew into her stomach.  
  
"Didn't Mommy ever teach you that turning your back on you opponent is disrespectful?" Sakura asked, laughing. They took out a few more girls before the rest fled in terror.  
  
They stood, laughing for a bit before heading to Syaoran and their table.  
  
"Wow, "he said, amazed, "I don't know who you two are, but I'd certainly like to get to know you better!" Syaoran joked  
  
Meilin winked, "Maybe we'll give 'ya a lesson sometime." Little did they know, he'd been trained from birth as a fighter.  
  
"Yea, maybe." he replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the end of that chapter, maybe another later, defiantly tomorrow, and the next one will have a list of all those wonderful people who have reviewed my story so far! Thankies! I hope y'all like, 'til next time, bai! 


	3. Who Are You Really?

Yay! More reviews! *Grin.* Here's my list of amazing people that this chapter is dedicated to:  
  
MElly  
  
Priestess(miriam)  
  
MimiGhost  
  
mei-chan  
  
Draco Burton  
  
Blue-Star-118  
  
Thankies! And, if ya want my hotmail, just say so in your reviews, and maybe I can talk 2 ya on MSN MSGer.  
  
"Blah" = Speech, 'Blah' = Thoughts, ~*~*~*~ = Scene and/or P.O.V. Change, (A/N: Blah) = Authors Notes  
  
Never Underestimate A Cherry Blossom  
  
~Chapter Three: Who Are You Really?~  
  
Sakura frowned as she sat back down, a picture of Ariko going through her head. 'God I miss him.' she thought sadly about what he'd do if he were here.  
  
"Earth to Saku! Hello? Anybody home?" Meilin interrupted her thoughts. She hoped Sakura wasn't thinking about that greasy guy, Ariko. She hated the fact that her little sister was marrying such a grease ball.  
  
Sakura blushed and looked up into a pair of intense amber eyes, she blinked and looked away, thoughts of Ariko crowding her head again. His blond hair, bright blue eyes. His smile, "I'm fine, Meilin." She replied.  
  
Meilin gave her a questioning look, but turned her attention back to Syaoran and their conversation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V.:  
  
I watched as she looked up at me and as her cheeks turned red, I couldn't help but smile a bit as she turned away.  
  
"So, Syaoran, do you live around here?" Meilin asked.  
  
I turned my attention to her. "Well, uh. Not quite exactly. I. Um. Well." I stuttered, trying to think of some explanation.  
  
"Well, where exactly do you live?" she questioned. Now Sakura was looking at me also.  
  
"Well, I, uh, don't exactly -live- anywhere at the moment. I ran away just today." I said softly. 'Why am I telling them this? They're total strangers! I've just met them and yet I'm spilling my troubles out on them.'  
  
Sakura looked at me, "Oh, I see, why?"  
  
"Well, I, uh. Where I lived, everyone expected too much of me. My Mother was planning on forcing me into marriage and so many other things that I didn't want to do." I said, rather shyly.  
  
"Oh." Meilin and Sakura both said in unison, they exchanged a sympathetic look with each other.  
  
I sighed, "I don't even know why I'm telling you both this, but it."  
  
"Feels like we've known each other forever?" Sakura spoke up. I looked up at her and smiled a bit, she gave me a friendly smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Normal P.O.V.:  
  
Meilin looked from Sakura to Syaoran and smiled, an evil plan forming in her mind. She excused herself for a moment and headed for the DJ's table, she got up there and smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"What can I do for ya, babe?" he asked, smiling back. She leaned up close to his ear and whispered something to him, and he looked at her, "I don't know, I'm not sure if I'm-"  
  
"Please? For me?" she pleaded, making a pouty face that, so far, no man has been able to resist.  
  
He smiled, "For you, babe, anything."  
  
Meilin smiled evilly, "Thanks, cutie!" she said before sauntering back to their table.  
  
"Hey Meilin, where were you?" Sakura asked as Meilin sat down beside her.  
  
"Cruising around to see if there were anymore gang's here. Seems this will probably turn out to be our regular hangout." She said, smiling, "I'll call the others tomorrow to tell them about it."  
  
Sakura nodded, "That's cool. I was thinking, since Syaoran doesn't have a place to live, could he live at our place? Since you got that three-bedroom place for us?"  
  
Meilin nodded and smiled evilly through the lights, "Sure Saku." 'It'll make my job a hell of a lot easier.'  
  
Syaoran thanked her, then something entered his brain, "You two are in a gang?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Sakura and Meilin looked at him for a moment, stunned, then started to laugh, "Yes, we are!" Meilin commented as Sakura pulled off her jacket to show him her tattoo.  
  
"You're talking to two full members of the Cherry Blossoms." Sakura stated proudly.  
  
"The Cherry Blossoms?" he asked incredulously, all the while trying not to laugh.  
  
"Hey! Never underestimate a Cherry Blossom! Why, just look at me, I'm not all who I appear to be, how old do you think I am, anyways?" Sakura asked.  
  
He looked at her, a bit startled, "Uh. 16?"  
  
She laughed loudly, "Guess again, smart stuff, I'm 18 in two weeks." Syaoran looked shocked, she seemed so young to him!  
  
Just then, Sakura's favorite fast song came on and she jumped up, "Come on Meilin! Come dance with me!!!" she cried.  
  
"Ah, Saku, I'm a bit tired, so I think I'll sit this one out, why not ask Syaoran?" Meilin said innocently.  
  
Sakura turned to Syaoran, "Pllleeeaaassseeee, Syaoran, this is my favorite song and I don't want to dance to it by myself!"  
  
Syaoran looked at her, and took in her bright emerald eyes, honey colored hair, and cute smile, "Sure." He replied, and before he knew what was happening, he was on the dance floor, with Sakura in his hands. 'Aaaahhhh. There! It's getting hot in here again!' he thought as they danced, but he soon forgot about it. Meilin sat on the sidelines, smiling; her plan was starting to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li House:  
  
Li Yelan looked up from her desk, "He's what?" she asked, standing up.  
  
Wei looked at the leader of the Li Clan nervously, "Uh. Li-sama seems to be gone from his room, and doesn't seem to be anywhere else, either." he said quietly.  
  
"Well then, you know you must FIND HIM!" she yelled. Wei hurried out of the room. "Xiao Lang, my son, where have you run off to?" she asked, looking out the window. She sighed and sat at her desk, it was going to be a vvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy lloonngg night tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And tonight, a breaking news story, Li Xiao Lang, heir to the Li Clan, has disappeared. The police do not believe it to be a kidnapping, but an actually a runaway case. Everyone knows about the Li engagement to the lovely and rich Chang Fei. It has been said that young Li-sama has been against it from the start, and that's why he ran away. But none of this is official yet; so do not take any of it serious. And if you have any information on Li Xiao Lang, please contact the Li fam-"  
  
Sakura turned off the radio and sighed. They'd have to wait for a few days for anything besides a stove, beds, and a radio to be moved in.  
  
"So, Syaoran, I was thinking, why don't you become a Cherry Blossom?" Meilin asked.  
  
He looked up from the book he was reading, "What? Me? A part of your gang? Well, I don't know."  
  
Sakura smirked, "Come on, Syaoran, what are you, chicken?"  
  
He glared at her, "No!"  
  
"The join."  
  
Syaoran sighed, realizing he had just backed himself into a corner, "What would I have to do?"  
  
Sakura full out grinned, "All you'd have to do is fight Eriol. And win." She explained.  
  
"Sounds easy enough." He replied.  
  
"Hah. Right. Eriol is one hell of a fighter." Meilin retorted.  
  
"I think I could take him." Syaoran replied shortly.  
  
Sakura snorted, why did she dislike this guy more and more? It felt like there was something he wasn't telling them, and he knew almost everything about them by now, except for a few small details and the larger fact that Sakura was engaged.  
  
"I'm tired, Mei-chan, I think I'll go to bed." Sakura said, quickly grabbing her bag and leaving the room.  
  
"Goodnight Saku." Meilin called, watching Syaoran, who was staring at her as she left.  
  
"'Night." She called back, closing her bedroom door.  
  
"So." Meilin started after Sakura had closed the door, "You got anyone special?"  
  
He looked at Meilin like she had grown another head, "No!" he blurted.  
  
Meilin looked surprised at his sudden outburst, but continued, "Neither do I, but Saku. She's engaged."  
  
Syaoran's face dropped, "Really?" he asked glumly.  
  
"Yea, he's a real scum ball though, I wish my little sister wasn't marrying him." Meilin sighed, and wrinkled her nose up at the thought of him. "But anyways, back to the subject of you joining the gang." she continued.  
  
"Is her fiancé in the gang?" he asked quietly.  
  
Meilin sat down beside him, "Yea, he is, why?"  
  
"When can I join?"  
  
Meilin looked startled, she never thought he liked her this much, and they had only met, but none-the-less, she smiled, "In a week or two, maybe, we gotta get settled and then let the others get to know you and see if you'd be a good asset to the organization."  
  
He nodded, "I'll do it." He said determinedly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura's Dream:  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm. Ariko." I murmured.  
  
"Sakura." a voice replied, and I looked up to see a pair of amber eyes looking back at me.  
  
"Syaoran?!" I cried out.  
  
"What? Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" he called.  
  
~End Dream.~  
  
Sakura opened her eyes to look directly into two pools of amber liquid.  
  
"Syaoran?!" Sakura cried out for real this time.  
  
"Yes, Sakura?" he replied, standing up fully again.  
  
"WHAT are you doing in MY room?" she yelled.  
  
He blushed a bit, but smirked, "I've been trying to wake you up for the last fifteen minutes, your cooking stuff arrived today, along with some food, so I made breakfast, I was just wondering if you were hungry.  
  
Sakura sat up and glared at him, why did he annoy her so much? He was just being nice, "I'll be down in a moment." She ground out.  
  
"Ok." He said, not moving from the spot where he happened to be standing.  
  
"Do you MIND?!"  
  
He blinked and leaned over so that his face was centimeters from hers, "No, not at all.  
  
She blushed bright red and grew even angrier, "GET OUT!" she yelled.  
  
He smirked, and opened his as if to say something back, but instead, just closed his mouth and left.  
  
Sakura sighed, what was with this guy? What wasn't he telling her? She rolled over on her bed and noticed an end table and alarm clock. 'Must've been delivered this morning.' she thought lazily, 'Syaoran must've put it in here.' she reached over and clicked it to radio.  
  
"And I repeat, Li Xiao Lang has been missing for almost a day and a half. The police are on the lookout, but we need help from everyone, please, if you have any information on this man, contact your local police department right away." the radio blared.  
  
'Li Xiao Lang, hn? Must be some rich so of a. -LI- Xiao Lang? Didn't Syaoran say that was HIS last name? Syaoran. That's Japanese.It means little wolf. And Xiao Lang means. Uh.' she concentrated, thinking back to the Chinese lessons she had as a child when they were dealing with Chinese dealers and their kids, 'Xiao Lang means. that bastard!!!! OH! It's him! He's the rich son of a bitch they're looking for!' she thought furiously as she threw on a black t-shirt with a cherry blossom on it and a pair of blue jeans, she headed downstairs, brushing her shoulder-length hair with her fingers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran flipped a pancake. He never knew cooking was so much fun. The servants as always done it for him, but when he was little, he had always watched them, and there were some recipes that had always stuck with him. Pancakes was just one of them.  
  
Now, he slipped the pancake onto a plate with the rest and turned around, smiling as Sakura entered the room. Meilin looked up from staring out the window and smiled also.  
  
"Good morning, Syaoran, or should I say, Mr. Li Xiao Lang, hhhmmmm? It was nice of you to tell us you are heir to a multi-billion dollar Chinese Clan." Sakura spat out.  
  
Meilin looked at Syaoran, shocked, "Is this true???"  
  
He looked away from them as to not meet their eyes, but nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Meilin asked quietly.  
  
"I'll tell you why! He wanted to sneak into our gang, then go running to Mommy and rat us out so he could be on T.V. some more. You greedy, self- centered, son of a-"  
  
"SAKURA! ENOUGH!" Meilin screamed.  
  
Sakura's head swerved to look at her, "Meilin?"  
  
Meilin stood up, glaring at her, "I'm sure Syaoran's not truly like that! You just seem to have had a problem with him the moment you bumped into him on the streets! But, you know what I really think? I don't think it's him, I think it's you! All of us have our secrets, and he must have a reason for running away! Come on, Syaoran, we'll leave her to think about how cruel she's just been!" Meilin said, sweeping out of the room, Syaoran followed, after giving Sakura one pleading, apologetic look.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's the end of that chapter; a nice long one if I do say so myself, hope y'all liked it! Bai now. 


	4. Dancing Around The Subject

Well, so far so good, but I ish in need of more reviews. ^_~ Onegai? Thanks to  
  
Unforgotten  
  
For the Reviews!  
  
Never Underestimate A Cherry Blossom  
  
~Chapter Four: Dancing Around the Subject~  
  
Sakura sighed as she sat on the newly delivered couch. It had been over ten hours since Meilin and Syaoran left, and she was feeling guilty. She wanted to apologize for her behavior. She hadn't meant to be that rude to Syaoran, and, besides, he was allowed to have his secrets, just like she hadn't told him she was engaged. She didn't know entirely why she hadn't told him. She just felt as if she didn't want him to know.  
  
She got up and slipped a coat on, locking the door before she left. She wandered for a few hours, wondering where they went; they couldn't have possibly gone back to Syaoran's house, could they? Or the apartment? She turned around and headed back, but she found that once she got there, that she had locked her keys inside. Only one-way to get in now, she had to find Meilin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meilin twisted the phone cord around her finder nervously, where was Sakura??? She wasn't answering the phone at their place.  
  
"No answer?" Eriol asked, coming up behind her.  
  
"No, this isn't like Sakura. Unless she's not home, she would've answered by now, she wouldn't stay mad for this long." Meilin sighed, hanging up.  
  
Eriol shook his head, "I think I'll take you and Syaoran back over. Maybe the phone's broken." He said, trying to comfort her.  
  
Meilin glared at him, "No, I think there's something wrong."  
  
"Something's wrong? With what? Sakura?" Syaoran asked, coming into the room.  
  
"She's not answering the phone." Meilin explained.  
  
"Then what are we all standing around here for? Let's go." Syaoran said, heading for the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meilin unlocked the door and walked into their apartment, "Saku? Saku, you here?" she called; she walked into the kitchen and saw a note left on the table.  
  
Dear Mei-chan and Syao-kun,  
  
The time is 5:30 p.m. If you're reading this note, I must still be out looking for you. I apologize for being so rude this morning, even though I do miss Ariko, that's no excuse for me to take my anger out on you, Syaoran. I am sincerely sorry and hope you forgive me by the time I get back.  
  
Ja matte ne, Sakura  
  
Meilin looked up from the note, "It's o.k. she's just out looking for us, she should be back soon."  
  
Syaoran sighed, relieved as he and Eriol entered the kitchen, "What time does it say she left?" he asked.  
  
Meilin looked down at the note again and gasped, "Syaoran, what time is it?" she asked quietly.  
  
He looked at the watch on his wrist, "Eleven thirty Meilin, why, what time does it say she left at???"  
  
Meilin looked up at him, "She left at five thirty, Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran opened his mouth to say something, but Eriol interrupted, "Let's not get hasty. She may be really sorry and still looking for us, or maybe she's been making regular check-ups here. Let's just not assume the worst. Maybe wait here an hour or so. And if she isn't back by then, well, then I'll have a full blown search for her and front it myself, O.K. you two?"  
  
Syaoran and Meilin nodded silently, and went to the couch to wait the long wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura looked at her watch, it read twelve fifteen. She'd been searching for them for almost six hours and forty-five minutes, and she was running out of places to look. She thought about going back to the apartment, but decided against it, her sister was stubborn, so she figured she'd have to search all of China before Meilin decided to go back to their home.  
  
'God, it's cold.My fingers are starting to go numb.' she thought as she trudged through an empty park. She sat down on a bench, 'I'll sit here for a bit and rest.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Eriol! It's twelve-thirty!" Meilin screeched, running into the room.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol looked up from the phone, "We know, Meilin, that's why we're calling the others. They'll start a search while we stay here in case there's any news." Eriol explained, looking back at the phone, "Yes, and take the motorbikes, O.K. Takashi? They can get through traffic better. Thank-you, good luck and goodbye." He said, hanging up.  
  
"We're staying here? But I want to go out and search!" Meilin yelled.  
  
"Sssshhhh.. Meilin, we're staying here to wait for any news, besides, you're too worked up to go out and search-" Eriol started, but realized all too late his mistake.  
  
"TOO WORKED UP? I'LL SHOW YOU TOO WORKED UP!" Meilin screeched, throwing an uppercut into Eriol's stomach.  
  
He fell to the floor, sputtering for air while Meilin turned to Syaoran, "You have anything to say?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran looked down at Eriol, then back to Meilin, "I=I. I do think it would be better if e stayed here." he said quietly as he helped Eriol up.  
  
"HMPH! MEN!" she screeched, stomping into the living room and to the couch where she plopped down. She picked the remote up and started to furiously channel search, grumbling about this and that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura sat on a bench, her teeth chattering, "Stupid Chinese weather, it was never this cold in Japan. Stupid father, why'd he have to send me here anyway? Stupid Syaoran, I'm out here freezing and it's all his. No, no, it's not his fault; I was the one who started this. I should never had said what I said. Oh, screw it, I'm cold, and hungry, and tired, and I just want to go home. Everything is justr against me. I give up. There, are you happy? I said I give up, that's what you wanted, isn't it? Well you got it." she said to no one. She laid down on the bench, "I'll just lay here for a while." she blinked, looking at her hands, "Oh my, my fingers are turning a bit blue." she said softly looking wondrously at her hands before drifting into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No sir, no sign of her yet." the crackling voice came over the phone.  
  
"Thank-you, Takashi, tell Naoko I thank her too. Keep looking. Goobye." Eriol said calmly before hanging up.  
  
"I take it there is no news?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No, not yet, be patient."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Takashi and Naoko rode down the highway on their motorbikes, speeding through the little traffic there was, "Hey, what about in there?" Naoko called, pointing to a small, dark park up ahead.  
  
"O.K., it's worth a try, let's go." He called as they pulled off into the park. They dismounted their bikes and headed down one of the small parks.  
  
"Do you see anything?" Naoko asked.  
  
"No." he replied.  
  
Naoko looked to her right and spotted a light pink coat, "That looks likes Sakura's!" she shouted, running towards the bench, Takashi following close behind, "It's her!" she cried, "Oh my god!" she jumped back in surprise.  
  
"We have to get her to a hospital." Takashi said upon seeing her, "She's blue."  
  
Naoko shook her head, "We have to call Eriol first, he may not want us in the hospital."  
  
Takashi nodded and unhooked his cell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone in the room jumped when the phone rang, and Eriol answered it, "Hello? You've found her?! Where? In a park? Is she ok? She's blue? WHAT?! No! No, don't bring her to a hospital! What do you do then? I. Uh." he trailed off, looking at Meilin and Syaoran, who looked expectantly back. "They say she's blue from the cold and that they found her in a park." He explained.  
  
"What?!" the both exclaimed in unison.  
  
"We can't bring her to the hospital either, seeing as we don't have her birth certificate." Eriol explained glumly.  
  
Syaoran looked to Meilin, who looked about to cry, and back to Eriol, "We'll bring her to my house, we have a private doctor there who can take care of her. Just tell them to go to the Li Mansion. We'll be waiting for them there." He said, getting up for his coat without looking back.  
  
"Syaoran!" Meilin called, grabbing her coat, "Thank-you!"  
  
"Yeah, find the Li Mansion. No, it's not hard to find. O.K., goodbye." Eriol said, hanging up and grabbing his coat also.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li House:  
  
Li Yelan hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep since her son had been declared missing, she sat, looking out her window at the trees in the garden below. She sighed, wondering how her son was doing and if he was alright when a knock came at the door, "Go away." She answered dully.  
  
"But, Li-sama, young master Li has returned, and with friends." Wei's voice wafted through the room.  
  
Yelan was instantly on her feet and out the door, "Where is her, Wei?" she asked.  
  
"By the front door, miss." He replied. Yelan left for the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here, give her to me." Syaoran commanded, taking Sakura's limp form from Takashi, he turned to on of the servants, "Call the doctor and tell her to hurry to the spare room on the third floor. And tell her to be quick about it." He said, his voice loud and strong with authority.  
  
"He'll make an excellent addition to the Cherry Blossoms." Eriol whispered.  
  
Meilin nodded as they followed him to the stairs, "Yes, now if we could only-" she was cut off as a woman dressed in formal Chinese robes came down the stairs.  
  
"Xiao Lang! I have been so wo-" she cut herself off as she saw Sakura.  
  
"No time, Mother." He said quickly, "Sakura is sick and she needs our doctor." He said, brushing past her and heading up the stairs towards the third floor.  
  
Once in the room, he set Sakura softly doen on the bed and slipped her jacket off. He gently pulled the covers over her and sat on the edge of the bad. Eriol and Meilin took up seats by her bedside.  
  
Two minutes later, a frazzled looking doctor came rushing in, "Yes, Li- sama, what is it?" she asked. Eriol and Meilin were surprised to see that the doctor was a female, they would think Syaoran wouldn't be comfortable with that, but it seemed he was.  
  
"It's her, Doctor Tsu. She's sick. I think it may be hypothermia or something." he said quickly.  
  
The doctor stepped up to the bed and looked at her, "It is npt looking that good, Li-sama, but I will try my hardest to bring her back." She said curtly, "Now, if you will, you must all leave so I can get to work, let in no one but my assistants, thank-you. Goodbye." She ushered them out quietly.  
  
"Will she be O.K.?" Meilin asked.  
  
Eriol looked at Syaoran.  
  
"She is the best of the best. If she cannot bring Sakura back, no one could." he said quietly.  
  
"Then let's pray she can do it." Eriol said.  
  
Meilin looked down, "I bet you could, Syaoran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey peoples. This chappie took me a while because I've been working on my band website too. I'm sorry, but I tried to make it nice and long for your enjoyment. Bai now. 


	5. Dancing Around The Subject Cont

Hey everyone. Thanks y'all for da reviews! Oh, and Nightswift, she don't have magic in this, so no Kero-chan or Yue. Unless I decide to make them human. O.o Good idea.  
  
Oh, and quick IMPROTANT note: Dreams are in the P.O.V. of the dreamer unless noted otherwise.  
  
Never Underestimate A Cherry Blossom  
  
~Chapter Five- Dancing Around the Subject Cont~  
  
Syaoran sat on the edge of Sakura's bed, watching her as she drifted in and out of consciousness. It had been almost a week since he had brought her here, and she was still no better than before.  
  
There were times, that she would kind of wake up. He didn't know exactly what she did, but her eyes would open, and she'd sit up, screaming, and he'd have to hold her down and comfort her until she stopped thrashing and closed her eyes once again. Those times scared him. What could she be dreaming of? Back in Japan during gang shoot-outs maybe? He didn't know if he'd ever really find out.  
  
Sakura rolled over and Syaoran snapped to attention, "Sakura?" he asked, she just lay there, "Damn it." He murmured.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura's Mind:  
  
I lay there in a ball, crying. The others lay around me, all viciously murdered. I hadn't been there when it happened, when the Panthers lashed out and struck with a sneak attack. I'd just not been there. I don't know why.  
  
Strangely enough, there were people there that weren't even part of the gang. Like. Syaoran? I blinked, pulling myself over to his body and looking at him curiously. He wasn't in the gang. At least, not yet. Then why. I looked at his back, to where half of his t-shirt was ripped off and my sobbing was interrupted by the gasp that came from my throat. I felt like I was going to be sick. He had the gang tattoo, signifying he was a Cherry Blossom, but tattooed in the middle of that, was a wolf. A glaring green wolf, that means he. he was part of us.  
  
I looked around, to anywhere but his body, and spotted two more unfamiliar bodies, who were they? I knew everyone in the gang. One of the girls had long, purple-black hair, and her eyes were still open, revealing violet eyes. The other girl had brown hair tied back in two braids and reddish- brown eyes. I don't even know them. If they're from the other gang then I'll. But. wait... What was that?  
  
I looked up only to see two guys, a few years older than me, standing there.  
  
"Sakura. We've missed you." Yue spoke up. (A/N: They ish normal people in this.)  
  
Kero nodded, his messy blond hair falling into bright cobalt colored eyes. "But, Yue and I have come for one reason." He spoke.  
  
I looked up at them, gulping; I hadn't seen them in years, after that shooting in which they had both died. Does that mean they were. Ghosts?! She gulped again. "W-w-what?" I asked slowly.  
  
Kero and Yue both smiled reassuringly at me and knelt down, "Sakura, what you see around you is not real. It is a dream, a vision, if you care, of what -could- happen in the future, if you don't live." Yue explained.  
  
I gasped, "I-I. I'm dead?!" I exclaimed.  
  
Kero hugged me, "Not yet you aren't, you're just in a coma. You can pull through this. You had a very bad case of hypothermia and dehydration from being on that park bench."  
  
I shrugged, losing hope, "What's the point of trying to fight if I'm not going to win anyways? I mean, I can't stop all this from happening, can I?" I asked, looking into Kero, then Yue's eyes.  
  
"Yes, you can. But you have to pull through this. There are a lot of people out there who love you. And one very special guy who hasn't left your bedside since the doctor had done all she could." Yue continued.  
  
I gasped, "Ariko?" I asked.  
  
Kero made a face, "No! Of course not, he's greasy!"  
  
"Kero." Yue said menacingly.  
  
"Uhhh. What I meant to say was no, but someone who loves you more than he ever could. Syaoran's waiting for you, Sakura, and if you don't wake, he'll go into a very deep depression. He already takes you being sick to be his own fault. And the others are so worried, now, please, try and fight it as much as you can, and we'll be here for you through the whole way."  
  
"And so will I." Came a soft voice from behind them.  
  
Sakura's head spun around at the sound of the familiar voice. She couldn't quite place it, but as soon as she saw the face it belonged to, she couldn't help but smile. She was all too recognizable in that long pale blue sundress and black choker, just like in the pictures she'd seen.  
  
"MOTHER!" she cried, getting up and running into her arms.  
  
"Sakura, child. Fight, for me, for Yue and Kero, for your father, your friends, and Syaoran." She pleaded.  
  
Sakura looked up at her Mother, "But. But I don't even like Syaoran." She explained.  
  
Her mother smiled pityingly at her, "My dearest Sakura, you've closed your heart to anything new. If you open it again, you'll find out so many new and wonderful things." she said as everything faded away. "Fight, Sakura, fight!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran looked down at Sakura, smiling widely, her fever had finally broken and she was breathing regularly as she cooled down. He leaned down, kissing her cheek softly, "I don't know how, when, or why, Sakura, but I've fallen for you. Your eyes, your smiles, even you temper, I love it all, and I love you." He whispered, before leaning back up and shifting to look out the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura's Mind:  
  
I will fight mother.  
  
And then I heard it. Was it all false? I don't know. But I heard Syaoran. He was whispering words to me. Loving words that made me tingle. But what about Ariko? He was my fiancé. Oh, I am so confused. Let's just concentrate on getting through this hypothermia first. I fell warm. Or do I? I don't know. Oh, help me. Anyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran splashed cold water onto his face and dried it with a towel when he heard it. A noise. Sakura?  
  
She groaned from the bed.  
  
"Sakura!" he cried.  
  
"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhmmmmmm. Syaoran?" she called as he raced out from the adjoined bathroom.  
  
"Sakura!" he cried out in pure joy, picking her up and wrapping her in his arms.  
  
"Syaoran.?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes Sakura?" he said, holding her tightly.  
  
"You're squishing me."  
  
He pulled back, laughing a deep, echoing laugh, but there were tears in his eyes.  
  
"You're crying." She whispered.  
  
He shook his head, "I'm just so happy that you're awake. We've been so worried this last week and a half. We weren't sure you'd. That you'd. Pull through."  
  
She smiled reassuringly, "I'm awake now."  
  
He grinned, "I know. It won't be long before the others find out. So lay back and relax, keep you energy up, because they'll want to talk to you. And my cousin wants to meet you, she thinks you'll be the perfect model for her."  
  
She smiled, laying back, "O.K." she paused, looking at him, "Have you been here with me the whole time?" she asked, sneezing, "Oops."  
  
He handed her a tissue, "Besides changing my clothes, showering, and washroom breaks, yes, I have."  
  
She thanked him as she took the tissue, "Wow, Syaoran." Was the only other thing she could say.  
  
Knock knock.  
  
"That must be the-" Syaoran started.  
  
BANG BANG BANG!!!!  
  
"Yup, it's them." Sakura answered.  
  
Syaoran got up and unlocked the bedroom door, and Meilin, Eriol, Naoko, Takashi, and two other girls came flying in.  
  
"SAKU!" Meilin screeched, jumping onto the bed and hugging Sakura, Naoko followed suit while the two men stood there, smiling.  
  
The other two girls spoke with Syaoran and he nodded, they turned and all three of them came to the bed.  
  
"Hi, my name is Li Tomoyo, I'm Syaoran's cousin, and this is my friend Mihara Chiharu. Syaoran's told us a lot about you." She said.  
  
Sakura smiled, "Nice to meet you, Tomoyo-chan, Chiharu-chan." Sakura greeted, yanking Meilin off herself.  
  
Tomoyo smiled widely, "You'll make a great model, Sakura-chan! I can just see all the great outfits I could make you!" she exclaimed.  
  
Chiharu laughed, "You must ignore her sometimes, she likes to get carried away over fashion." She explained.  
  
Sakura nodded and then noticed the arm around Tomoyo's waist, she followed it to it's owner, who happened to be none other than the infamous Eriol, "Oh, Eriol, you know that you'll have to explain that to me later." Sakura chided, winking at him. He blushed slightly.  
  
"So, Sakura, you must be feeling much better." He commented.  
  
She nodded, "Better than before, but I'm very tired."  
  
Meilin gasped and grabbed Naoko's arm, "We've been so stupid! Sakura just woke up and already we're mauling her! Everyone, out! Now!" she commanded, ushering everyone out, Syaoran was the only one able to escape her wrath, and that was by hiding behind the door.  
  
Sakura laughed as he came out, looking a bit frazzled, "She takes some getting used to, I know." Sakura commented.  
  
He nodded, sitting on the side of her bed, "But she's right, you should get some sleep."  
  
She looked at him, "And what will you do, sit here and do nothing while I sleep?"  
  
He shrugged, "I'll find something. You shouldn't be left alone right now. You still have a bad case of hypothermia."  
  
She nodded, "I see your point. But I don't really feel as tired as Meilin thinks. I have been sleeping for the past week and a half. Rest will do for now, how about we play cards?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head, "I don't know, Sakura, you need your sleep-"  
  
She glared at him, "Play or I'll call Meilin and tell her your still in here." She threatened.  
  
He stared at her for a moment, "Oh god, don't do that. Fine, cards it is then." he said, giving in. He had gotten enough of Meilin's wrath while Sakura was unconscious.  
  
Sakura smiled, "Yay. I win." She said. Her stomach took that moment to voice its opinion.  
  
"I guess you're hungry. Well, I would be too if I hadn't eaten in a week. I call Wei to bring you up some food. Hopefully he can do it without getting caught by Meilin." he said, going to an intercom system and calling down to the kitchen.  
  
Sakura smiled sheepishly, "Thanks, Syao-kun."  
  
"Anytime. Now, where are some cards...?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I have chapter five up now, hope y'all like. I was joking around with the idea of killing Sakura for a while, but, nnnooo. I'd never do that, her and Syao are my fave's! I could never ever really kill them. Unless, of course, I have to for one reason or another. But I ish a happy-ending loving person! Bai now! 


	6. What The Hell Is He Doing Here?

YOU MUST SEND ME MORE REVIEWS!!!! My mind feeds on them and if I don't get some more. I might not be able to finish this story. Muh hahahahahahaha.  
  
Never Underestimate A Cherry Blossom  
  
~Chapter 5: What The Hell Is He Doing Here?~  
  
"Would you like a beverage or something to eat, sir?" a flight attendant asked.  
  
A man with slicked back, shoulder length blond hair looked up from the window, his cold blue eyes looked the flight attendant up and down hungrily and he licked his lips, "I could do with a quick something." he said, winking at her.  
  
An undignified look came over her face and she 'humped', walking away.  
  
Hitosu Ariko watched her walk away, smiling to himself as he ran a hand through his slicked back blond hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yeah!" Sakura cheered, "That's twenty-seven wins for me!"  
  
Syaoran smiled a bit, "Would you like to play another round?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head, "No, not really, I am kind of bored of this." she paused, "What time is it?"  
  
Syaoran looked at his watch, "Um. four fifty. Dinner is in forty minutes." He commented.  
  
She looked at him, "Could I go downstairs for supper?"  
  
He shook his head, "No, I don't think so, Sakura, you only woke up at around nine forty-five. You should probably stay in bed."  
  
Sakura went to glare at him, but stopped herself and instead put on a pouting face, "Oh, please, Syao-kun, could I pretty please go downstairs for supper? I feel so much better!" she said, clasping her hands together and making her voice go sweet.  
  
He sighed, "Don't give me that look."  
  
Sakura made her eyes water a bit, "Oh, please? Please please please?" she asked again.  
  
Syaoran put his head in his hands, "I know I'm going to regret this, but I really hate that look of yours. Fine. You can come." He said, "But, you must agree to take it easy." He finished.  
  
Sakura smiled happily, "Of coarse!" she agreed, hugging him around the neck, "But. What will I wear? I don't have any clothes here, do I?"  
  
Before Syaoran could answer, a knock came on the door and Tomoyo entered, "Ah! Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun. You're both here. I've just come to bring Sakura my latest creation!" she said, holding up a beautiful Chinese style robe done in soft pink silk and trimmed with a green that matched Sakura's eyes.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura started, almost choking when she started to sneeze.  
  
Syaoran handed her a tissue, "You have good timing, Tomoyo-chan, we were just commenting on how Sakura had nothing to wear to dinner."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Oh ho ho ho ho." she laughed, walking to the bed, "Now, Syaoran, you must go and let us girls get dressed for supper." She said, ushering him out. Sakura sweat dropped as she came back, "Now, I think you may need some help with this. Seeing as you've probably never worn a Chinese robe before. And they are a bit different from Japanese ones."  
  
Twenty minutes later a knock came at the door and Meilin came in with Chiharu, "Hey Saku, I heard you were feeling well enough to come to supper. I'm taking this as a good sign, but you better be taking it easy tonight. No yelling at Syaoran." Meilin ordered.  
  
Sakura's stomach flipped as she remembered how she had treated Syaoran before and a wave of guiltiness washed over her, "I'll be good, Mei-chan, I promise." She said with fake seriousness.  
  
Meilin, Chiharu, and Tomoyo all burst out laughing, "We're sure you will." Meilin commented as she and Chiharu sat on the bed with Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
"So, tell me," Chiharu started, "Are you both really from a Japanese gang? A powerful one?" she asked curiously.  
  
Meilin and Sakura both nodded, "Yes." Sakura answered.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "I've always wanted to join a gang. The action, the adventure. Oh, all the things I could video tape!" she said dreamily, "The chases."  
  
Chiharu burst out laughing as Meilin and Sakura looked at them both quizzically, "Another of Tomoyo's obsessions," Chiharu explained, "Video taping people and stuffs."  
  
Sakura and Meilin nodded, "O.K." they said in unison.  
  
"What do you have to do to join?" Chiharu asked. Tomoyo immediately snapped out of her dreamy haze and listened intently.  
  
"Well." Meilin started.  
  
"You can either be born into it, like Mei-chan and I, or, if you're a guy, fight or marry your way in, or, if you're a girl, you've gotta sleep with someone to get in." Sakura finished, grinning as she saw Tomoyo and Chiharu's jaw drop.  
  
"Really?" Chiharu asked.  
  
Meilin nodded, "No lie."  
  
"So, Tomoyo, tell me about what's happened with you and Eriol while I've been unconscious." Sakura said slyly.  
  
Tomoyo blushed, "Well, I, uh." but before Tomoyo could get any further, a knock sounded at the door, and Syaoran, Eriol, Takashi, Naoko, and someone they had never seen before walked in.  
  
"Girls?" Eriol asked.  
  
They all stood up and chorused, "Yes?"  
  
The guys laughed, "I'd like to introduce you to our guest, Long Inu." He said, motioning to a guy with blond hair and bright green eyes whom Naoko was standing by.  
  
"Charmed." He greeted. All the girls giggled and greeted him back.  
  
Syaoran stepped up by Sakura, looking very handsome in his suit, "Well, it's time for dinner." He said, holding out his arm, "Shall we, everyone?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitosu Ariko stepped off the plane and ran a hand through his disheveled, greasy blond locks and looked around. He headed over towards the baggage claim and grabbed his bags, smiling when he saw that flight attendant walking past, she smiled back at him and he winked, "Thanks for the snack." He said, watching with satisfaction as she blushed and kept walking.  
  
He headed for the main doors, and, getting outside, hailed down a taxi, "Uh. Twelve Honshu Avenue, it's an apartment building." He said quickly.  
  
"Sure thing, pal." The taxi driver replied, driving off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura sighed in contentment as she lie on the bed, it had been a fun supper, she had eaten lots of good Chinese food, met some people, and then, by orders from her friends, headed upstairs for some sleep. But instead, had sat down and written a letter to her father, telling him about China so far and how many new people might be joining already. She hoped he was happy with the results of this so far.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BRING! BRRRRIIINNNGGG!!!  
  
Meilin groaned and got up from her bed, walking over to her pack, she pulled out her cell phone, "Yes? What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Meilin, this is Ariko, where are you and Sakura and why aren't you at your apartment building?" he asked  
  
Meilin's face flushed with anger, "That's none of your business, Ariko, Sakura and I are with some friends at their house for the night. Now, where are you?" she asked angrily.  
  
He smirked on the other end of the line, "Why, at your apartment." He answered her smugly.  
  
"What?!" she nearly screamed.  
  
"Fujitaka-sama decided that it was enough sending Sakura here, and thought it might be cruel to send her here without her fiancé, so he sent me too. I just got here a couple of hours ago." He said, sounding smugger than ever, "Now, where are you and Sakura? I'm coming to get you both."  
  
Meilin stuck her nose into the air, even though he couldn't see her, "No, you are not, we're spending the night here, and, besides, Sakura is sick and they're taking care of her. So she couldn't come home anyway." Se said haughtily.  
  
Ariko froze, "Sick? What's the matter with MY fiancé?" he asked.  
  
Meilin glared at her phone, but grinned, and evil plan dawning on her, "She had a bad case of hypothermia, although she's feeling better now. But I dare you to try and come get us. They'll never let you in." she commented.  
  
Ariko's eyes narrowed, "Let me in where?" he asked.  
  
Meilin grinned triumphantly, "The Li Mansion security, that's who. Now, goodnight, Ariko." She said, hanging up. He'd never come here knowing that the security wouldn't let him in, he'd always hated cops.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Meilin? Meilin? MEILIN?!" he yelled into the phone frustratedly, "GGGRRAAARRRHHH!!!" he yelled, slamming the phone down on the receiver, "Fine. The Li mansion, eh? We'll see about that." He said, picking up the receiver once again and dialing up information, "Yes? Information? I'd like the address of the Li mansion. No, the one here in China, I have important business there and I need to find it as soon as possible." He paused, listening, "Oh, thank-you. I will, good-bye." He said farewell to her and left the apartment, calling another taxi on his way out.  
  
"We'll just see if I can't get her home, Meilin." He murmured while getting into the cab.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A knock came on Sakura's door and she went to get it sleepily, "Who is it-" she started when she saw Tomoyo, who looked a bit pale, "What is it, Tomyo- chan?" she asked, suddenly alert.  
  
"There's a. A man. Downstairs. There's a man downstairs who claims to be your fiancé, and he demands for you to come down right now so you can go back to your apartment." She said nervously.  
  
Sakura gasped, grabbing her robe before heading downstairs with Tomoyo "Ariko?" she said, getting to the bottom of a rather large stairwell.  
  
"Aaahhhh. Sakura-chan, baby, there you are. Now this can all be sorted out fairly, and you and Meilin can come back to you apartment, and I can take care of you until you're all better." Ariko said, turning around and smiling evilly, he took one of his hands and ran it through his greasy blond hair.  
  
Meilin stood there, glaring at Ariko, "I don't think he'll let you." She commented.  
  
"He? Who's he?" Ariko said mockingly.  
  
"Him." Meilin said smoothly, watching as Ariko turned around to face Syaoran, who looked angry, but his eyes looked sad.  
  
"Who- Who're you?" Ariko asked, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MUH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! That's what you get for not sending me lots of reviews! I brang in ARIKO!!! *Evil grin.* Now, feed me lots of reviews. And maybe I'll be good. Hehehehehe... 


	7. Get Away From Her 'N Glow In The Dark Fu...

*Starry-eyed.* Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I feel so special! Ya'll gotta keep 'em coming though, or else I might run our of inspiration.  
  
Never Underestimate A Cherry Blossom  
  
~Chapter Seven: Get Away From Her 'N Glow In The Dark Fun~  
  
"Who- who're you?" Ariko asked, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
Li Syaoran glared down at the shorter male before him, while Ariko looked up, being a whole head and shoulders shorter than him.  
  
"My name is Li Syaoran, and I am heir to the Li Clan. But it is not you who should be asking any questions around here. Now, who do you think you are, just barging in here and demanding that Sakura be taken home, away from her friends and doctors that will help her get better?" he demanded, his voice full of authority.  
  
Sakura stared at him, her jaw falling open. She had never heard him sound so commanding, he looked so handsome there, with his mouth in a firm and angry line, his well-muscled torso, arms crossed, and his eyes sparkling with and intense fire. (A/N: *Drools, picturing all this.* Hot, ne?) All of this was to protect her, suddenly, she felt worse about what she had done, and wishing there was something she could do to make it up to him. Wait, there was one thing that might help right now.  
  
Ariko glared up at Syaoran, and opened his mouth, as if to speak, but Sakura beat him to it.  
  
"Ariko?" she asked quietly. He turned around, smiling at her.  
  
'She's going to agree to come back with me and that stuck-up Li will be put in his place.' He thought haughtily.  
  
"I don't know how or why you are here, but Syao-kun, Tomoyo-chan, and Chiharu-chan are my friends, and Syao-kun is using his personal doctors to help me, I think it would be quite rude of me to leave in the middle of the night. And two, I agree with Syaoran, what right have you to barge into home at midnight and demand that he let his sick friend leave?" she demanded, her voice seething with anger, she didn't know why, but while staring at his face all she could do was pick out flaws, and trust me, she found a lot of them.  
  
Ariko glared indignantly at Sakura, rather surprised by the sudden outburst.  
  
"I suggest, Ariko, that you head back to the apartment, and since you seem to not need a key to get it, just let yourself in again. Now, please, leave Syaoran's property before he gets really mad." Meilin said angrily, the only thing holding her back being the vision of Syaoran's mother at the top of the stairs.  
  
Ariko growled in frustration and turned heel, brushing past Syaoran, "You may have won this battle, Li, but I will win the battle for Sakura. Remember, she has to come home sometime."  
  
Syaoran twitched, but showed no other sign of discomfort besides the already very obvious anger, as Ariko left, and listened carefully as Ariko left.  
  
As soon as the door was closed, Syaoran ordered that every entrance and exit be locked before turning back to the others.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran. I feel so guilty..." Sakura mumbled.  
  
Syaoran gave her an odd look, "For what?"  
  
She felt tears welling in her eyes and she brushed them away, she was a Cherry Blossom, and she didn't cry, but that did not make the overwhelming guilt leave the pit of her stomach where it had come out from hibernation, "For everything, for Ariko, for getting you involved with us, for intruding into your home. For me."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened, but softened quickly as he walked close to Sakura and wrapped her into his arms, "None of this is our fault, it was fate." He whispered.  
  
Tomoyo sniffed, and Eriol pulled her into his embrace as she started to cry for lack of video camera, this was the first time she had seen him so open. Ever.  
  
Meilin smiled cheerfully, Ariko had played his part perfectly, Sakura was starting to see all the horrible truths about him now.  
  
Chiharu stood between Naoko and Takashi, and sighed, Takashi started up, "You know, apologies originally started out as prayers from and ancient religion that worshipped aliens."  
  
BONK!  
  
Chiharu growled as Naoko looked on in surprise, Chiharu had smacked Takashi upside the head, making him shut up.  
  
"Wow, Chiharu, we have to have him around you more often." Naoko exclaimed.  
  
Sakura started to laugh from where she had her face buried in Syaoran's chest, lifting her head, tear streaks stained her face, but she was still laughing.  
  
Syaoran smiled down at her, this was the Sakura he liked more, the happy, carefree one, "Now, though, everyone," he started, Eriol let go of Tomoyo, "I think it's time for us all to head off to bed." He stated.  
  
Sakura nodded, along with the others, and Syaoran took her arm, offering to take her to her room on the way to his. They all separated, heading back to their respective bedrooms.  
  
Syaoran walked arm in arm with Sakura until they reached her large bedroom door, Sakura went to open it, but paused, turning back around.  
  
"Thank-you again, Syao-kun, for standing up for me back there, Ariko can be, can be. A little over possessive. And a bit over protective." She explained.  
  
"Well, I would be too if you were my fiancé." He replied.  
  
Sakura gasped, and opened her mouth to ask him how he knew, when all the lights went off and she yelped instead, jumping into Syaoran's arms, "What was that?" she asked, her voice trembling.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me the great Sakura is afraid of the dark." he teased, glad that it was too dark for her to see the red creep across his cheeks, but thinking she might see it anyway.  
  
Sakura pulled back, sticking her nose up into the air, "Hmph. I'm not afraid of the dark." She said haughtily, turning to go into her room just as a flash of lightning followed by a crash of thunder came down from the heavens.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
Syaoran grabbed her from behind and hugged her, "Ssshhh." he said in a calming tone, "It's just thunder and lightning, they must have shot the power out." He explained, holding her shaking body.  
  
She hung her head, whispering something Syaoran couldn't quite make out, "What, Sakura-chan?" he asked.  
  
"I. I-I. I said, I'm afraid of thunder and lightning." she replied quietly.  
  
"Oh." Syaoran said shortly.  
  
"Could I. I-I. Could I stay with you tonight?" she pleaded, knowing how odd her request must sound to him.  
  
There was a silence, followed by Syaoran's soft voice, "Sure, Sakura-cha, anything."  
  
She smiled, "You're a great friend, Syao-kun."  
  
He turned her away from her room and headed down the hall and around the corner to his room. It was pitch when they entered, but Syaoran knew his way around well, and first he led her to the bed and she crawled under the down-filled comforter and silk sheets.  
  
"Mmmm." she said softly, but was surprised when Syaoran left the side of the bed, "Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"You'll see." was all that he replied. A few moments later, a rustling was heard in some drawers on the other side of the room and a soft 'aha'. Footsteps made it clear he was coming back to the bed and her climbed onto it and sat beside Sakura.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked curiously from inside the warmth of the blankets, which smelled of sandalwood and a soft musk.  
  
"Watch." He said as she heard plastic being ripped and a cracking sound, soon a soft blue glow illuminated his face as her twirled a blue glow stick around.  
  
Sakura laughed, taking it from him and looking at it, she loved these things!  
  
Syaoran smiled through the darkness and opened two more and cracking them, he laughed at what colors they became, pink and green.  
  
"Look Sakura, "he said jokingly, "There's one for both you and I."  
  
Sakura's smile widened as she spun the blue one around and then set it on the nightstand.  
  
Syaoran smiled also, setting the other two down and climbing under the covers beside her.  
  
"Sorry to be such and intrusion again." she murmured.  
  
"You're never an intrusion." he replied.  
  
She snuggled deeper into the blankets, inhaling the deep scent of sandalwood again, before drifting off.  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran whispered, "I love you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Tomoyo snuggled deeper into Eriol's embrace, laughing at what had happened earlier with Ariko, "Oh ho ho ho ho ho. I'm so glad she decided to stick up for Syaoran, he seemed so happy afterwards."  
  
Eriol smiled, "We've never really much liked that Ariko fellow." he said, "We put up with him for Sakura's benefit. We've all seen him around the HQ hitting on other members and stuff like that. He's a pig." he replied.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, "I think Syaoran and her make a better couple. That was a great plan that you had, sweetie, with the power turning off. You've known Sakura for a long time, so you must've known she was scared of thunder and lightning. But how did you know it was storming out?" she inquired.  
  
He shrugged, "I didn't. Bt she's also known for not being great with the dark, she doesn't seem to like it much, but the thunder and lightning were extra."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "I'm glad we decided to follow them, that was the most KAWAII thing I've EVER seen!" she exclaimed, "I hope she appreciates this!"  
  
Eriol nodded, "Once she figures it all out and gets rid of her fiancé, she will."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened and she gasped, "Oh no!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What, dear?" Eriol asked worriedly.  
  
Tomoyo twisted around on the bed to face him, looking worried, "Syaoran's fiancé! I totally forgot about her! We'll have to think of something to get rid of her, and fast!" she said, searching her mind frantically for a plan.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, now, don't get worked up, it's just a minor setback right now. Let's wait until morning to figure something out about Syaoran and his fiancé." he said.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, burying her face in his chest, "Ok then, he really hates her though, it's an arranged marriage."  
  
Eriol nodded, rubbing Tomoyo's back as she sighed dreamily and drifted to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bbbbbbbrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg!!!!!! Bbbbbrrrriiiiiiinnnnnggggg!!!!  
  
Meilin's phone rang again, she growled, picking it up, "Hullo?" she growled.  
  
"Meilin sweetie? It's me." A male voice came.  
  
"Daddy?" she yelped.  
  
"Yes, did I wake you?"  
  
"No! I was just falling asleep!" she answered.  
  
He smiled on his end of the phone, "OK then, how are you and Sakura doing?" he asked.  
  
Meilin frowned, "Well, we -were- doing fine until you let Ariko fly up here." She replied dryly.  
  
Fujitaka sighed, "Meilin, dear, I didn't. He got very mad that we sent Sakura away without him and started fighting everyone down here, then one day he just disappeared, we assumed her went to find you two. I never thought he would, but this isa the first time I've had the actual time to call you both."  
  
Meilin gasped, fighting another gang member was against their laws, which meant, "He's been banished from the gang?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
Fujitaka paused before answering seriously, "Yes Meilin."  
  
Meilin let out a whoop of joy before pausing, "This means hes a major threat to us, doesn't it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, that's what I'm calling about." Fujitaka replied.  
  
"I'll tell them all in the morning." She said, "But I have to go now, I'm getting tired. Goodbye father."  
  
"Goodbye darling, sweet dreams, and tell Sakura I miss her very much. Oh, and never forget, spread the word that the Cherry Blossoms are not a force to be reckoned with.  
  
"I will, and, oh, Father, we may have some news members soon too."  
  
"Great. Good bye." He said, hanging up.  
  
"Bye." She said, closing her cell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"God damn Li thinks he's all that, we'll just see about that, Li Syaoran, she's gotta come back sometime, and when she does, I'll be waiting for her, then you'll never see your precious Cherry Blossom again." He said to himself as he walked back to the apartment.  
  
He came to the door, and looked curiously at it, seeing as it was already open.  
  
"Hello?" he called, "Who's here?"  
  
"Aaahhh. Ariko, nice to see you again." Came a voice from the dark.  
  
Ariko grinned evilly, "Brother! How good of you to come." He cried, running a hand through his greasy hair.  
  
A man with long blond hair identical to Ariko's stepped out from the shadows, his eyes were onyx in colored, and her had a smirk on his face, but most importantly, a panther tattooed on his right arm. "It's good to see you too." he said.  
  
"Lirae, I'm having some difficulties with Sakura, but don't worry, they're only minor set backs. We'll have her soon enough." Ariko spoke.  
  
"Good, good, are we still on schedule?" he asked.  
  
Ariko looked at his watch, "Why, yes." He replied.  
  
Lirae nodded, "That's good, when do you expect her to show up here?" he asked.  
  
Ariko paused, "Well, they said she was just getting over some sort of illness, so a week before she comes back maybe."  
  
Lirae nodded, "Then we'll plot for then. Inform all the men we have a quick morning meeting before we set to work tomorrow." he responded.  
  
"Ariko nodded, smiling dirtily, "Sure will."  
  
Lirae smiled at him, "And one last thing, Ariko."  
  
Ariko looked at him expectantly, "Yes?"  
  
"Think before you get another flight attendant pregnant, she happened to be on the flight I was taking here." He smirked.  
  
Ariko laughed and headed out the door of the apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chang Fei smiled out the window of the plane, soon she would be back with Syaoran, and he would see how beautiful she was and want to marry her straight away. She sighed dreamily as she though of her wedding dress. It would be so beautiful.  
  
'Only two days until I see him again' she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura sighed, snuggling into Syaoran's arms as he smiled down at her. The sun filtered in through the curtains and he hugged her tighter.  
  
She yawned and blinked, her eyes owlishly, "Huh? Syaoran.?" she said as he smiled broadly at her.  
  
"Morning, sleepyhead." He greeted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aren't I so evil? Two fiancé's, one who's a traitor, and another on her way. But at least I ended this with something cute. I'm not exactly sure what to do next, so if ya could give me some IDEA'S PLEASE! It'd be appreciated and ya'd get all da recognition for it. Okies, bai now. 


End file.
